Winterherz
by kokosnuss
Summary: Was, wenn man jemand so sehr liebt, dass man sein Leben aufgibt, um bei ihm zu sein? - Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Ihr kennt´s ja. Der Rowling gehört alles und da ich mich nicht mit dem Gesetz anlegen will, verdiene ich hiermit auch kein Geld. Gegen Spenden kann jedoch niemand was sagen ;P

Rating: PG-13 - vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber vielleicht auch nicht.

Pairing: Remus/Lucius

Summary: Was, wenn man jemand so sehr liebt, dass man sein Leben aufgibt, um bei ihm zu sein?

Warnung: Slash, Characterdeath, indirekte Todessehnsucht

Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, was ihr hiervon haltet. Also macht mir die Freude und teilt mir eure Meinung mit. Das dürft ihr auch gerne über Mail tun (kokosnussiyahoo.de)

**Winterherz**

Der Krieg ist vorüber, Voldemort endlich besiegt.

Viele, ach so viele Zauberer und Muggel mussten während dieses langen Kampfes ihr Leben lassen.

Auch er - er, nach dem sich mein Herz so sehr sehnt, verzehrt.

Der Frühling ist angebrochen und vertreibt die Schatten des Grauens.

Lachen und Heiterkeit mischen sich immer öfter unter die Trauer. Das Leben geht weiter. Einfach so.

Die Bäume hüllen sich in ihr grünes Kleid und die ersten Blumen recken ihre strahlenden Köpfe der Sonne entgegen, Insekten schwirren umher, Vögel zwitschern laut und fröhlich ihre Frühlingslieder – die Luft füllt sich mit Leben und die Welt scheint zu erwachen.

Manchmal, nein immer öfter stehe ich am Fenster des kleinen Cottages auf dem Hügel, unserem Liebesnest, und sehe hinaus. Doch nichts was ich erblicke kommt 'ihm' gleich.

Und ich warte.

#

Harry und die anderen aus dem Orden kommen mich oft besuchen.

Sie scheinen zu spüren, dass ich an ihrem neuen Leben nicht teilhabe, mich zurückziehe, und so versuchen sie, mich zu locken, einzubeziehen.

Während dieser Stunden verlasse ich meinen Platz am Fenster, lache und scherze mit ihnen und frage mich, ob sie merken, wie aufgesetzt das ist.

Die Natur steht in ihrer vollen Blüte. Heiß brennt die Sonne am Himmel, lässt die Luft flirren vor Hitze. Lichtstreifen blinken durch das Blattwerk und verzaubern die Landschaft.

Manchmal glaube ich ihn in so einem Strahl aus hellem Licht zu erkennen und ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen.

Es ist nichts weiter als eine Verheißung des Kommenden.

Und ich warte.

#

Es fällt mir immer schwerer, mich auf meinen Besuch zu konzentrieren, während ich hinausblicke und zusehe, wie die Welt in warme Erdtöne gehüllt wird und ein Goldschimmer sie durchzieht.

„Du hast Augen wie flüssiges Gold", hatte er mir zugeraunt und mein Gesicht in seinen kühlen Händen gehalten. „Und darum liebe ich dich, weil du mir damit bis auf den Grund meiner Seele blicken kannst. Du siehst mich wirklich."

Ja, das hatte ich getan und es tritt mir wieder deutlich vor Augen, lässt die Landschaft vor dem Fenster beinahe verschwinden.

Ich versinke in der Erinnerung, vergesse zu essen, zu leben.

Manchmal ist mir, als hörte ich von weit weg Stimmen. Sie scheinen wegen irgendetwas besorgt. Doch der Frost draußen hält meine Aufmerksamkeit in seinem Bann.

Es ist ein Versprechen – er wird kommen.

Und ich warte.

#

Ich muss in dem Stuhl vor dem Fenster eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich erwache ist es bereits dunkel.

Mühevoll hebe ich meinen Blick und sehe hinaus. Ich nehme tanzende Schneeflocken wahr, die silbrigglitzernd auf die Erde schweben. Unbändige Freude durchflutet mein Herz und meinen nunmehr immermüden Körper - selbst das Tier in mir scheint zu schlafen oder zu kraftlos zu sein, denn es kam nicht, als es an der Zeit war.

Ein Wind zieht auf, während die Welt in Weiß versinkt und dunkle, sturmgraue Wolken über den Himmel jagen.

Endlich ist er zu mir zurückgekehrt, mein Geliebter.

Er lockt mich mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die im Wind, der um das Haus pfeift, meinen Namen wispert.

Er lockt mich mit seinen vor Leidenschaft verdunkelten Augen, in denen ein wilder Sturm tobt.

Er lockt mich mit seinem langen, silberweißen Haar, das sich über die Bäume ausbreitet, als ruhe sein Kopf dort auf einem Kissen.

Er lockt mich mit seinem weißen Leib, der sich wohlgeformt vor mir ausstreckt.

„Winterherz" hatte ich ihn genannt und er hatte gelacht und gemeint, dass meine Augen die Kälte erhitzen würden.

Zittrig erhebe ich mich nun und taumle zur Tür. Eine knochige Hand streckt sich nach dem Türgriff aus und ich erkenne, dass es meine eigene ist. Doch das ist unwichtig, denn er ruft mich, er ist hier. Endlich.

Ich trete hinaus in den Sturm, empfange den Schnee mit offenen Armen, gebe mich ihm hin.

„Liebster", wispere ich und kaum ein Laut dringt über meine kalten, schneebedeckten Lippen.

Strahlend steht er vor mir, streckt mir seine Hand entgegen. Ohne zu zögern ergreife ich sie und er zieht mich zu sich, in seine Arme.

Er lacht sein warmes, kehliges Lachen, das wie leiser Donner über den Himmel rollt, während sein Haar wie ein sturmgepeitschtes Meer aus Licht um ihn herumwirbelt und Eiskristalle darin blinken.

Er küsst mich und dicht aneinandergeschmiegt jagen wir auf den Schwingen des Windes durch die Nacht davon – frei, vereint.

Das Warten hat ein Ende.

**The End **

###

nochmal mit dem review zaunpfahl wink g


End file.
